


Life Is All Memory

by ishtarelisheba



Series: Better to Face the Bullets 'verse [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ish promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishtarelisheba/pseuds/ishtarelisheba
Summary: Belle gets some old ideas while Rummond visits during her lunch hour.





	Life Is All Memory

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt - _Anonymous said: Bullets! Prompt. Do Belle and Gold ever revisit the supply closet at the hospital where they had their first sexual encounter since being married?_ ]

Her lunch break was nearly over and she meant to walk Rummond back out to the car. They made their way down the corridor toward the foyer, one of her hands caught in the bend of his arm and their picnic basket carried in the other. It was seeing Nurse Lind away from the front desk that gave her an old idea.

Belle brought her husband to a stop along with her near the open end of the desk, sending him a smile filled with mischief. She set the basket out of sight on the floor and drew him over to the storage closet. When she fished the small ring of keys from her apron pocket, she heard a soft chuckle over her shoulder.

It wasn’t until they were safely inside, door locked, that he whispered, “We do have a bed of our own now.”

“We do,” she agreed even as she reached up to push his coat back off his shoulders. “There are special memories here, though, aren’t there?”

He bowed his head to kiss her when she tilted her face up to him. “There are. There are also a good many people about.”

With a sweet smirk, she reminded him, “You never complained about that before.”

“That was a while before we had a very, very private bedroom,” he pointed out.

Rummond could help neither his smile nor the way he responded when his wife began plucking open his waistcoat buttons. He slid his fingers up the sides of her apron front, and she pressed herself closer, her fingers pulling his shirt from the waist of his trousers and sliding along his sides underneath.

“Do you have anywhere else to be?” Belle asked him, and even if he’d been foolish enough to consider turning her down, the way she wet her lower lip with the tip of her tongue would have changed the course of his day.

He shook his head for a moment before he could put together an answer for her. “No. Nowhere to be. Here, with you.”

“Good,” she said simply, and he followed where she led into the back of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place just after Belle returns to work post-honeymoon.)


End file.
